Thinking Of You
by SKR3939
Summary: 5 years ago Blaine broke up with Kurt because Blaine felt that he was keeping Kurt away from his dreams. Both boys have gone their own ways but never stopped loving each other. What happens when they see each other again but Kurt has serious a boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

(KPOV)

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my thin waist, but I didn't bother turning around because I already knew whose arms were around me. I heard him whisper a quiet "I'm home baby" into my ear but didn't get the shiver running through my body that I usually did. He tried to flip me around to give me a kiss but I just put my finger to his lips giving a quiet excuse about needing to focus on finishing dinner. I heard him sigh but he reluctantly let me go and I turned back around to finish cooking. Almost every day consisted of this, the same routine. I wake up in his arms, get ready and help him get ready, we get coffee together, and then go our separate ways for work, I get home earlier then he does so I always end up cooking dinner. When he gets home he usually gives me a quick kiss, we eat dinner, do our own separate thing, and then end up cuddling a bit before bed. True, I had been living this life for almost 6 years. But that first year was different. Now the man wrapping his arms around me isn't _Him_. These arms didn't belong to the man who I longed them to belong to. The man who was here now isn't Blaine.

(BPOV)

I returned from work to an empty apartment with a bag of takeout in my hands. I had been eating takeout a lot lately. Yea, it wasn't healthy and was kind of expensive, but I'm always too damn tried to cook for myself. Also every time I cook I think of him. My life has become a pretty sad one. I wake up, get coffee, go to work for almost 8 hours, get takeout, return home, eat, either watch TV or work on some songs, and finally go to sleep in my cold bed. Every time I go out to do something fun I think of him. Every damn thing reminds me of him. The way the sun always reflected off his hair, his laugh that reminded me of bells, the way his porcelain skin would glow, his diva attitude, the look of pure love he would give me.

I look forward and dread every night of sleep because _he_ is always in my dreams. Some dreams are good and I'm always so happy during them, but when I awake I feel my heart sink knowing that he isn't mine anymore. The others are bad and usually just replay the final fight we had, the look he gave me when I told him I just couldn't do it anymore. I never wanted to end it, but I knew it was better for him if we did, I had to let him control his life for a little bit, let him chase after his own dreams instead of trying to accommodate mine, even if it killed me to let him go. Yea, my life has become a sad one filled with regrets since I let him go. The biggest mistake I have ever made being just that. Letting Kurt, the person who I'd always love, my soul mate, go.

(KPOV)

I went two years without anyone tying me down, everyday secretly hoping I would run into Blaine somewhere, and he would see how miserable I was without him, and run into my arms telling me how much he missed me and how much he wanted us to get back together. But after two years of sitting in our favorite coffee shop and wandering the streets of New York for him, I finally gave up that fantasy. I started going to another coffee shop, no matter how much I prefer the coffee at Blaine and I's place. I also stopped wandering the streets in my free time. But I never, not for one single moment, stopped loving him. I don't think I ever will stop loving him. He's my soul mate; this is the only thing I'm still certain of. But after two years of waiting I figured I'd never get to see him again so I had to learn to live without him. I had to keep living my life. So when I met Adam, I decided to give it a shot. We meet at my new coffee shop (yes, cliché I know). He accidently grabbed my order, and I grabbed his. We realized the mistake traded back, and he asked me to sit with him. Adam is really a great guy, he makes me laugh, he's cute, he works as banker on Wall Street, and he is just pretty great. He also brings back some light into my life, but never as much as Blaine did. Adam saved me though; I didn't know how much longer I could have gone on with the life I had been living. The start of our relationship was great. I was happy, even though I always knew he would never be Blaine. But during the past year I couldn't help but think of Blaine every time I was with Adam. When he sneaks in and wraps his arms around me, I wish they were Blaine's and try to remember what his felt like. When I wake up in the morning cuddled up with Adam, I always temporarily imagine its Blaine holding me. Now, I'm not sure how much longer I can continue this relationship. Every single time Adam is affectionate I think of Blaine, and how much I wish it was him holding me and looking at me with his big brown eyes that have millions of gold specs. Those eyes I could get lost in for hours. Those eyes that belonged to the person I wish never let me go.

(APOV)

I truly love Kurt. He's such an amazing guy and I can't believe I get to call him mine. His eyes light up my world, his smile and laugh can make even my worst days brighter. I don't know what I would do without him. But I've been noticing lately that he always seems to be zoned out staring into empty space and his smiles never reach his eyes. I've asked him countless times if anything is wrong, and he tells me there isn't each time I ask. I'm starting to wonder if I did something wrong. He wouldn't even let me kiss him today. Did I miss an important day? Did I come home too late? Did I say something wrong? Did he meet someone else? That last thought kills me. I don't know what my world would be like without Kurt, because Kurt has truly become my life. Kurt is my sun, my light, and I'm the earth revolving around him. Maybe Kurt is upset because I haven't had the nerve to tell him that I love him… I was planning on doing it, but ever since Kurt started to slowly fade away from me, I've been too afraid to tell him and learn that Kurt doesn't love me back. Because I'm starting to believe that he doesn't. And I don't know what I would do if my suspicion was confirmed and Kurt really didn't return my love.

(BPOV)

The first year after I broke things off with Kurt I had spent my time mourning. I would walk around NYC because I always seemed to see Kurt wandering the streets looking helpless. I noticed his weight dropping and his face becoming less and less bright. Every time I saw him it was torture. I just wanted to run up to him, pull him into a kiss, and tell him I was an idiot, I never stopped loving him, and would never let him ago again. But I restrained myself. Kurt needed to follow his dreams. He had, and still does have, so much going for him. After a year of doing that it became too much. I didn't know how much longer I could stand seeing him without revealing myself and ruining my original plan. The next two years for me were ones I'm not too proud of. To put it simply I became slutty. I'd go out to clubs almost every night, I had too many one night stands to count and let endless men buy me drinks. One night though I met a guy named Ryan. He reminded me of Kurt. I ended up buying him a drink and instead of just going to my house and having sex I actually just got to know him. Ryan and I dated for 6 months, the second longest relationship I've ever had. Ryan was pretty great. He made me laugh, treated me nice, was great in bed, and was good-looking. Ryan did make me happy, but never as happy as Kurt made me. Near the end of our relationship though I always imagined I was with Kurt instead of Ryan though. One night Ryan was cleaning out my closet because he has secretly bought me some new clothes as a gift and needed room to hang them up. As he was looking through he saw my box of things from Kurt and I's relationship. The box had letters, scrapbooks, some of Kurt's clothing; little items Kurt had gotten me, and other little trinkets. When I got home that night Ryan asked me what this box was and who this Kurt guy was. I ended up telling him all about my past relationship with Kurt and how I broke off out relationship so Kurt could follow his dreams without me there to tie him down. Ryan said he could tell just from the pictures and how I talked about Kurt that I loved him and I asked if I still did. I never could lie to Ryan. I had to tell Ryan that I still loved Kurt and didn't think I ever would be able to stop loving him. Unfortunately that broke Ryan's heart. Ryan broke up with me that night and told me that he understood why I broke it off with Kurt, but if I still felt this way about him after about four years I needed to find Kurt and let him know. If Kurt felt even half the way I did, then Kurt would take me back in a heartbeat.

But here we are. A year since Ryan told me that, and I still haven't gotten the nerve to find Kurt and tell him how much I still loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

(KPOV)

I woke up this morning just like I always did. Went through the same routine. But after having my coffee from Starbucks (Adam and I's coffee shop), I still felt like I hadn't had any coffee at all. Apparently even my coffee was getting too dull and lifeless for me. I decided maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get another coffee from Blaine and I's coffee shop, Ninth Street Espresso. They did always have the best coffee in town. I walked in and was waiting in line behind a guy with a head full of untamed dark brown curls. His skin was slightly tanner than most and he was fairly muscular. I immediately thought of Blaine. I told myself not to be silly, my mind was just playing games with me, there was no way Blaine would still come here. Especially since for two years I came here after our break up and he wasn't here once. I just ignored the pull I felt towards this stranger in front of me. Well, that is until the barista asked for this mans name and he replied with Blaine.

I gasped. It couldn't be true. Was this really Blaine in front of me? The love of my life that I hadn't seen in 5 years? The man who had stolen my heart the moment his eyes met mine on that spiral staircase at Dalton? The man that had later crushed my heart, but never gave me back the pieces? The man who I had never stopped loving? I couldn't believe it. Yet despite all the hell I'd gone through the past 5 years and all the anger I had towards him because of how he broke my heart, I couldn't help but notice how my heart skipped a beat. It was as if for the first time in a long time my heart swelled a little. I could slowly feel a few of the pieces of my broken heart come together. I always had known that Blaine would forever hold my heart. He was the only person who could ever truly break it, and the only person who could put the pieces back together.

I guess Blaine had heard my slight gasp and he turned around. For the first time in five years I looked into Blaine's big brown eyes with the millions of gold specs that I used to get lost in for hours. I couldn't help but feel my heart fix itself a little more by seeing his eyes. I could tell he was shocked to see me. But I saw a flicker of something else behind his eyes, it was short but I could have sworn I saw some relief in his eyes to see me again. He let out a questioning and shaky "Kurt?" I didn't trust myself to speak a coherent sentence, so I just nodded my head hesitantly. Before I knew what was happening he jumped into my arms. It took me a few seconds to comprehend everything that was going on, but once I figured it out I wrapped my arms around him too.

Adam's hugs had never felt like this. Blaine was holding me tight, as if he thought if he didn't hold onto me for his life we would both disappear into thin air. Not that I was much different. I held Blaine as close to my body as I possibly could. I could feel Blaine all around me. His strong arms wrapped around my waist, his head on my shoulder, I placed my nose into his wild curls and let his smell intoxicate me. I don't know how long we stayed like that. I don't remember the person behind me finally getting annoyed and just going ahead and ordering. All I knew is after five long, lonely years, I was finally felt like I was home. Because I was home, Blaine would always be my home. And for those moments, in Blaine's arms, everything felt right again.

(BPOV)

I don't know what it is that lead me to Ninth Street Espresso this morning.

All I knew was all of a sudden I was standing outside the cute little coffee shop, opening the door, and doing a sweep of the room. I felt my heart drop a little when I didn't see Kurt. But what was I thinking? I would come here every now usually after nights where I would have dreams the left me particularly missing Kurt, but I hadn't seen Kurt here in two years. Why would he all of a sudden come? I tried to ignore the way I felt my heart drop a little lower though, I couldn't help but think of the fact I would probably never see Kurt again. I wish I could have just one more moment with him. To hold him in my arms and tell him why I did what I did. I know I couldn't, make up for what I did, but I could at least explain. To stop myself from thinking about that more, I distracted myself by looking at my emails. I got one about not being needed at work today. Just great, now I would have all day with nothing to think about but Kurt. When it was finally my turn, I gave my name and order to the barista and heard a quiet gasp behind me.

I turned around, and my heart stopped.

Kurt was right there, standing behind me. In our little quiet coffee shop.

Kurt.

The boy who hadn't left my mind for five years. The boy who I would do anything for. The boy who had always and still did hold my heart. The boy whose heart I broke. The boy who I still loved with every part of my body. I wasn't thinking. I just ran into his arms and held onto him for dear life. I couldn't believe what was happening. Kurt was everywhere. After a few moments I felt Kurt put his arms around me and hold onto me as well. I could smell that smell that was uniquely Kurt as I laid my head on his shoulder, in the crook of his neck, the place. I had always fit so perfectly. Time had stopped. It was only Kurt and I. His arms around me, my arms around him. After being apart for five years, we were finally together again. That moment something changed within me. I had always known I couldn't live without Kurt, no matter how hard I tried. But after going without him for so long, I knew I could never let him go again. Never. Not as long as I lived. Kurt was my soul mate, my missing puzzle piece. And without him, well I wasn't complete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So me having the wonderful memory that i have forgot if i told you this before but anyway: **

**Imma be trying to update this at least twice a week, sometimes more, and on bad weeks sometimes less. But I'm in high school and i have like TONS of work because i go to a private school ): But anyway heres chapter three! Thought i'd upload in honor of tonights episode! If i don't post for a few weeks, call police, i might be dead from Klaine...**

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

After who knows how long, Blaine and I reluctantly let go of each other. I looked into his eyes and I could see him trying to hold back tears. He turned from me, grabbed his coffee, nodded a quick thanks to the barista and turned back to me. His face broke into a wide, toothy, teary grin and he let out a choked "Kurt." I was feeling a little overwhelmed right now, and I suddenly remembered that we were in the middle of a crowded coffee shop. I just returned his smile and gave him a small "Hi." I knew I sounded pathetic but I could have care less. I was currently feeling a tad awkward, but overwhelmingly happy. After a few more moments of just staring at each other, smiling, taking everything in, and trying to compose ourselves, he asked me if I wanted to go sit down and catch up. I probably nodded a little too enthusiastically, but after my weak "Hi" I didn't trust myself too much.

We sat down in the spot we had always shared before. A little table-booth in the corner of the restaurant. We ended up staring at each other a little longer before either of us dared to speak. But could you blame me for staring? I had been, and secretly still was, in love with him. I hadn't seen his wild curls, or gorgeous eyes, or wide smile in five years. We were both caught going down memory lane. Remembering all our years together. Starting with our first meeting on those stairs at Dalton nearly ten years ago.

Blaine spoke first. But what he said blew me away. I never knew eight words could affect me so much. Because one of the first things Blaine said to me, after five years apart, was "We meet at Dalton eight years ago today." I couldn't believe he had remembered something like that. After five years, he remembered the date of the first say we meet. Him saying those few made me fall in love with him again. All I could reply with was a simple "I know."

From there we feel into another one of our easy conversations. Flirting with each other without even trying. I think for those two hours that we sat, talked, and drank coffee we somehow feel back in time to five years prier. The time were we are a young couple head over heels in love and could spend all the rest of our lives just sitting talking. We talked about everything but the breakup. We talked about were our lives had gone. Blaine learned that I'm working on starting my own label but in the meantime working as a sales assistant at Saxs Fifth Avenue, I learned that Blaine works as a talent scout for Sony Music while he works on songs to hopefully put on an EP.

Near the two hour mark was when the real world came crashing down on me. My phone went off of and as I checked it I saw Adam flash across my screen. I knew I would have to eventually tell Blaine about Adam, but I had wanted to live in the world where I could pretend Blaine and I were a couple for a little bit longer. After two rings of starring at my screen Blaine gave me a questioning look and asked "Plan on picking that up anytime soon?" Blaine's voice shook me out of my daze and I answered my phone.

"Hey Baby!"

"Uh… Hey Adam."

"What's wrong? You sound shocked….I always call you during your lunch break."

"I didn't have work today, remember?"

"Oh yea… sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

"Sort of..."

"Oh… um okay Kurt. I guess I'll see you when I get home. Love You."

"Bye."

I hit the end button. Blaine gave me another questioning look, raising up one of his triangular eyebrows, as if to say, "What was that about?" Of course he could tell when something was off. He always could. Once he realized I wasn't talking on my own he let out a defeated sigh and asked, "Who was that?" I guess I would completely have to crush my dream world. "Adam." I said hesitantly. Blaine could completely tell I was trying to hide who Adam was and gave me sign trying to say "Who is…" I sighed and just gave up. "My Boyfriend."

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

The moment I let Kurt go I felt cold rushing through my body. I suddenly felt lonelier than I had in a long time. I already had tears starting to form in my eyes. Damn these stupid emotions. I turned away, embarrassed, and grabbed my coffee from the barista, giving her a small nod. I turned back around and I almost dropped my coffee. The first thing I saw was Kurt's gorgeous, big blue eyes staring at me. Those eyes that had shown up repeatedly in all of my dreams and nightmares. Those eyes that looked like ocean. Those eyes that truly were the windows into Kurt's soul. It was all I could do to give out a choked up, "Kurt" and a watery smile. God, why did I always manage to embarrass myself in front of him? I could tell from the look he was starting to get in his eyes that he was slightly embarrassed, but he still managed to return my giant smile and give me a small "Hi." How could someone be so freaking adorable? I just wanted to grab him and never let him go.

We stared at each other for just a bit longer before I got up the nerve to ask Kurt if he wanted to come sit with me. Once we sat down, we managed to get lost in each other once again. But what was supposed to be expected of us? We had gone from seeing each other every day for three years to never seeing each other once over the course of the past five years. I don't think I could even explain how much I had missed Kurt. As we were going down memory lane, staring in each other's eyes, I realized what day it was. Before I even knew what I was saying, I blurted out "We met at Dalton eight years ago." Why was I such an idiot? Kurt was going to think I was little stalker who had been spending all my free time thinking about him. Even if I did spend a lot of my time doing just that, Kurt didn't need to know that! I looked over at Kurt, trying to gauge his reaction, but much to my delight I could only find pure joy on his face. He looked a little teary eyed, but that might have just been something else, I didn't want to over-read the situation. After a few moments he replied with a simple "I know." My heart started beating twice as fast with that moment. Kurt had remembered too. He still thought about me. He had remembered the first day we ever met. Kurt never had forgotten me. Maybe, just maybe, I could prove to Kurt how much I still cared about him and earn another shot at us.

From that point on we fell right back into the easy conversation we always had had with each other. We were back in our old ways of unintentionally (and sometimes intentionally) flirting and teasing each other. It all felt like we had been transported back five years. Like we were those young naïve right out of high school kids again. Who didn't have a care in the world and were just happy to finally be in New York trying to achieve our dreams, and most importantly happy that we were doing it all together. For the first time in five years, I felt happy again. I was with Kurt. That's all it took. Sure, we weren't together, but I still had him here with me. And hopefully I could have a shot at getting him back.

We talked about anything and everything. We talked about were our lives had gone, what we had done since we had last talked, pretty much everything that had happened to us. The one thing we didn't talk about though was our break up. There was no need to bring down the happy mood of finally seeing each other again. Unfortunately though, one phone call brought my entire fantasy world to shambles.

Kurt's phone had started going off. He had an annoyed look on his face, as if he was upset that someone was interrupting out conversation. Reluctantly, he grabbed his phone out of his Marc Jacobs trench coat. As soon as he looked down at his phones tiny screen to see who was calling though, I could see his whole demeanor change. He silently glared at the phone as if it had just killed a person. After a few rings I gave him a questioning look and asked if he was planning on getting that. I heard him sigh and finally pick up the phone. Throughout the conversation I could read on his face how annoyed and uncomfortable Kurt really was. After about only a minute long conversation Kurt ended the call and looked a lot angrier than before. Confused as to what could have made Kurt's mood change so drastically I asked him who has called.

I wish I had never asked those words though. Kurt sighed and responded with a weak "Adam." Who the hell was this Adam guy? And what could he have said or done to make Kurt's mood change so much? I wanted to know so badly who he was, so when Kurt didn't give me any more information I raised my eyebrow giving him a puzzling look. Kurt sighed, it seemed as if he was giving up holding in a big secret, but finally replied with those two words that made my heart sink lower in my chest than it had ever been before.

Because apparently that Adam guy, well, he was Kurt's fucking boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took my a bit to upload this, I've had to write like literally 8 essay's for school these past two weeks :p Sucks right?**_

_**Anyway, Here's chapter 4! I need to start writing chapter 5, but hopefully I should have it up soon XD**_

_**Also I just wanted to give a huge shoutout and thanks to my Beta's! Love you all and cant thank you enough 3**_

xXx

**A Few Hours Later**

(KPOV)

After Adam called and rudely interrupted my catching up with Blaine, he began to act very strange. Well, not strange I guess, just different, not his normal bubbly self that he had been for the past two hours. I wonder what made his personality differ so greatly. Was it from my phone call with Adam? Was it because Adam was my boyfriend? Was Blaine…jealous?

No I can't think that.

There is no way Blaine would still be interested in me.

Blaine had definitely grown into his looks. Not that he was ever unattractive before, he always was the definition of dapper, but now that he'd grown up a bit, he looked more… sexy. He had a small amount of stubble I could tell from him skipping shaving this morning, he had stopped using gallons of gel and instead use a small amount just to tame his curls a little bit, still leaving them unruly, and he had become more muscular and a little taller. He had become a man.

And why would a man like Blaine be interested in me? I was still the same. I still coiffed my hair in the same fashion, wore the same fashionable clothes, shaved every morning, even if I didn't need too, and had only grown a little more toned due to carrying around heavy shopping bags and magazines.

Anyways, even if Blaine did still like me (there is definitely NO way he could still love me), I had a boyfriend now. Sure, Adam and I were going through a rough patch, and sure I didn't actually love Adam, and sure I was still in love with Blaine, but I have still been dating Adam for nearly 3 years now, and I cant just throw away a 3 year relationship like that.

Speaking of Adam, why had he called me then? Once I had properly noticed the time, I saw that Adam called me almost 45 minutes early. Why would he think that's okay? I could have been in a meeting! Or doing something equally important! I would have to ask Adam about that once he came home.

While I was walking home, all these thoughts whirling around in my head, I felt my phone vibrate. I thought to myself that that better not be Adam. But once I looked at my screen my heart leapt.

It was Blaine.

Blaine:

Hey Kurt! I was so happy I got to see you again today. I've missed you terribly. I think today might have been the universe signaling to us that we've been apart for too long (; I for one agree. I know we still have to talk about our break up, but I don't want to let you go again Kurt. I've missed you in my life. Your diva attitude, the way you light up a room, your fashionable style, everything. I've also been quite a mess in the fashion department lately without your advice (; I would absolutely love to meet up with you again. Maybe grab lunch and go shopping sometime? If you're at all interested in that or even seeing me again, please reply. I miss you Kurt. More than I could ever explain.

Yours truly,

Blaine

How could Blaine's message still make me swoon like a teenage schoolgirl?

My body shouldn't be responding like this. I have a boyfriend. Who is not Blaine. You're not supposed to swoon at Blaine! You're supposed to swoon at Adam!

But then again, how could I not react like this? This was Blaine. My soul mate. My first and forever love. The man I hadn't seen in five years. And he just sent me a message saying how much he missed me and how he wanted to see me again. And he offered to do my favorite thing in the whole world.

How could I say no to an offer like that? So I didn't.

Kurt:

I've missed you too Blaine. So So SO much. I would absolutely love to see you again. And don't worry Blaine, we can talk about all of that later, but I don't want to lose you again either. Lunch and shopping sounds wonderful. You looked fine today, but if you want some help, you know that I'm never one to turn down a makeover (; Would Thursday around noon-ish work for you? I know of a great little sandwich and soup shop on 23rd street that we could go to. They have a mean PB&J and I know how much you used to love those (;

Counting down the minutes,

Kurt

Was that too forward? I didn't want to give Blaine any impressions, but I couldn't help but flirt with him. I was used to it. We always had flirted with each other, even during the time period when we first meet and were just friends. It was just who we were.

After a few very nervous minutes, 2 minutes and 24 seconds to be exact, not that anyone's counting, Blaine replied.

Blaine:

That works perfectly with me. That café sounds divine, along with that PB&J. But how would the great Kurt Hummel, health food extraordinaire, know how their PB&J tastes? I thought he refused to "put that sticky crap into my body" because "it would go straight to my thighs" (Not that it ever did). Hmmm maybe time as changed you Kurt (; But don't worry, I'm excited to learn all about the other quirks that make up Kurt Hummel along with re-discovering the old ones (;

Counting down the seconds,

Blaine

I continued to wander around NYC for the rest of the afternoon, completely unaware of the time. I was in my own little dream bubble. Everything was starting to feel right again in the world.

Suddenly someone almost ran into me. This push broke me out of my bubble. I looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was setting. Looking at the time I saw that I had been walking around for almost four hours and it was now almost seven. Adam would be home any minute, and I was about thirty minutes away walking and an hour by taxi.

I started sprinting down the streets of New York hoping maybe Adam would be delayed and I could get home before him.

By the time I finally reached my apartment I was sweating and out of breath. I stood outside the door for a few a minutes to try and collect myself.

Once I hesitantly opened the door of out apartment I saw Adam sitting on the couch watching TV, like he would any other day while I would be finishing our dinner. At hearing the door close he muted the show he was watching and turned around to face me.

"Where have you been?"

"Uh… walking around the city?"

"That sounds more like a question than an answer my dear"

"I was walking around the city, and lost track of time"

"What could be so interesting all of sudden in the city to make you lose track of time?"

"I was kinda of in my own little world sorry"

Was he really pulling this? Really? Does he really not trust me enough that he feels he has to question me when I'm home a few hours late?

"Does this have to do with how strange you were acting on the phone earlier?"

"No"

I lied. This was my first time lying to Adam

"Why were you acting so strange?"

"I told you that I was in the middle of something"

"What would that have been?"

Did he feel to question my every movement? Adam had never been like this before. Sure he had always been sort of protective of me, but never like this

"I ran into an…. Uh old friend…."

"Who was it?"

How did I get around this? I had told Adam before that I had only been in one relationship before us but that it was a serious one and that I had always thought we were going to get married. But I had never told him who that guy was.

"Um… a guy named Blaine"

"How do you know Blaine?"

Uh we met on the staircase of Dalton eleven years ago today and I'm pretty sure that I've been in love with him since that first moment our eyes met.

"We went to school together"

"Oh, did he go to Dalton or McKinley?"

Um how do I say both without revealing who Blaine really is?

"He was always a Dalton warbler at heart"

That's not a lie…. Right? He always belonged with the warblers.

"Oh, I see" "So when are you starting dinner?"

"What do you mean when am I starting dinner? Wasn't our agreement always who ever comes home first makes dinner?"

"Uh… yea…. But I was tired, and I don't know how to cook much"

That was a lie and I knew it

"You sure knew how to cook at the beginning of this relationship. And did it ever cross your mind maybe IM tired? I have made our dinner almost every single night for the past three years and you can't be bothered to make it one single night?"

"It was always your thing! You know how I hate doing girly things"

With that comment, something snapped in me

"Wait…. Are you saying you categorize me as the "girl" in this relationship? I thought we were on agreement that there wasn't a "girl" between us. We are both men."

"I know that babe!"

"Then why did you say "You know how I hate doing girl things" then? Huh?"

"I just don't like cooking and that sort of crap"

"So you assume I like doing it? Yes, I like to cook, but that doesn't mean a) I want to cook every night, its actually nice to have someone take care of me once in awhile and b) that also doesn't mean I also like every other thing a girl would do in a heterosexual relationship!"

"I never said you did!"

"Well the way you said it, it sure seemed like it did"

"Babe I'm sorry! You know I don't think of you as a girl! I just hate cooking and I'm used to having you cook it!"

"Maybe that's the issue! I am SO sick of us having the same daily routine. We wake up, go to work, I cook dinner, we eat, do our own thing, then cuddle. That's ALL we ever do, and tried of it. Adam, you know I care about you, but I think we may need to take a small break. So I am going to go collect a few of my things, find a place to stay, and I'll call you when I am ready to talk"

And with that I stormed out of our living room, collected a few pairs of clothes, my skin care routine, hair products, and stormed right back out of outs apartment.

I didn't notice the hot tears falling down my face until the cool night air hit my face as I was running down the city streets, trying to get as far away from Adam as possible. I also realized as I was running that I had no clue where to go. I had forgotten to grab money on my rush out.

I grabbed my phone and called him on instinct. I think my sub-conscious knew more about what I needed right now than I did. Before it even phased me what was happening and who it was I was calling I heard his voice on the other line

"Hey Kurt!"

"Blaine?"

"What's wrong Kurt? You sound upset?"

"Um… Adam and I sorta got into a fight and I need a place to stay for the night… Could I possibly stay with you? I don't know where else to go and I forgot to grab money"


End file.
